


Closed for Parley

by terpinleather



Series: Half Moon Saloon [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Banshees, Fae & Fairies, Gen, Hunters, Multiple Mythologies, Not Beacon Hills, Original work - Freeform, Pre-Teen Wolf Crossover, Saloon-AU, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 19:47:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2785508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terpinleather/pseuds/terpinleather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Good evening, folks.  Just to make sure we’re all on the same page, you are all assembled here for a Parley between the Richter pack and the Cruz pack, to settle the issue of the relationship between Anna Cruz and Stacia Richter."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closed for Parley

**Author's Note:**

> Original work inspired by Teen Wolf with original setting and characters. Later works will have Teen Wolf character crossovers.

The Half Moon Saloon was closed for business tonight. The “Closed for Parley” sign had gone up yesterday when the bar opened up for lunch. If anyone had doubts, they knew as soon as they drove by the parking lot. The bright half moon on the sign outside was dark.

On the steps leading up to the bar, and part way into the parking lot, was a long line of velvet ropes.

At 8 o’clock, cars, trucks and SUVs started pulling into the parking lot. Some parked to the left, some parked to the right, putting them on opposite sides of the velvet ropes. By 8:20, a small crowd of Weres stood on either side of the ropes.

At 8:30 on the dot, the doors to the Half Moon opened, and Mo stepped out followed by Bester and Jade, who took up posts to either side of the doors. Mo stood at the center of the steps, looking out at the assembled Weres.

Dressed in a brown leather vest, faded blue jeans and thick-soled motorcycle boots, Mo looked like she was ready for trouble. A wooden baton was strapped to her hip, and finger-less SAP gloves covered her hands. She gave the crowd an appraising look.

“Good evening, folks. Just to make sure we’re all on the same page, you are all assembled here for a Parley between the Richter pack and the Cruz pack, to settle the issue of the relationship between Anna Cruz and Stacia Richter. Are these two present?”

A hand went up on either side of rope line.

“Please join me up here.” The girls ascended the steps to stand uncomfortably on either side of Mo.

“These two have pursued a relationship without the knowledge or approval of their Alphas. And apparently that’s not OK outside of hookups at the yearly Gathering. So you are here to hear their side of the story, and to see if an amicable agreement can be reached between the packs.”

There was some low grumbling from each pack. Apparently, some of them weren’t too keen on “amicable”.

“Bester and Jade will stand as Protectors for the girls. They will brook no nonsense. Behind these doors, there is no brawling. Verbal fighting only. If you can’t keep it civil, take it outside. If you start something inside, you will be TAKEN outside. The Half Moon is neutral territory and that WILL be respected.”

Mo scanned the crowd with a stern expression.

“Alphas, please join me “ Douglas Richter and Sharon Cruz climbed the steps to join their cubs.

Mo addressed the Alphas. “Alphas, do you agree to the terms of the Parley”?

Douglas and Sharon eyed each other before each said, “I do.”

“Do you agree for your packs to honor the rules of the Half Moon?”

“We do.”

“Then, folks, let's get this party started. Bester, Jade, please escort the girls and their Alphas inside.”

Bester and Jade held the doors open for the four, then followed them inside. Mo took one last look at the crowd of Weres.

“Alright, the rest of you may enter, and remember, keep it civil. If you get out of line, I WILL kick your ass.”

With a toss of her white ponytail, Mo turned and disappeared into the bar.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! kudos and comments are welcome, constructive criticism appreciated!  
> my thanks to FlutterFyre for encouraging me to write, and for beta reading my stories!


End file.
